cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xonia
Xonia is a small, but rapidly growing empire situated in the peaks of the Olympic Mountains. It is lead by the mysterious Emperor Xonox (somtimes known as XonoX). History Though Xonia as a nation was only recently founded, it had previously existed as a number of warring tribes. It was from one of these tribes, the Xon the leader Xonox arose. He defeated the many other tribes, slowly accumulating power. Once every last tribe in the region had surrendered to the might of the Xon, Xonox, along with the leaders of the many tribes, drafted the Declaration of Empire. Xonia first organized into a nation on the 28th of May 2007 with the singing of the Declaration of Empire, establishing Xonox as almighty ruler and Emperor. The Declaration now has only one clause, simply asserting Xonox's Emperorship. The origional document had roughly 273 articles, however Xonox removed the majority of these by Imperial decree only seven minutes after gaining power. The few that remained were also eliminated at various later dates. It was not long after Xonia's founding that they joined the Global Defense Initiative, in which they are still a proud member. Government The government, is ruled exclusively by the mighty emperor Xonox. There are other seats in the government, such as Prime Minister, Foreign Minister, and War Minister, these offices are also held by Xonox. Geography The majority of the nation lies in the peaks of the Olympic Mountains. The mountains are not especially high - Mount Olympus is the highest at 7,962 ft (2,427 m) - but the western slopes of the Olympics face the Pacific Ocean and are thus the wettest place in the 48 contiguous states; the Hoh Ranger Station in the Xon Rain Forest records an average of 360 cm (142 in) of rainfall each year. Culture Xonia's population is largely made up of Germans. The most common religion is Voodoo. The citizens celebrate many festivals, at least one or two every month. These festivals are unpredictable because they are called at the whim of Emperor Xonox. The people do not mind the government's unpredictable antics, in fact, they are extreemely happy. Xonox is affectionately known by his subjects as "The Emperor" or simply, "The Big X". Nation Information Xonia is a sizeable and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Xonia work diligently to produce Iron and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Xonia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Xonia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Xonia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Xonia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Xonia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.